Untitled
by heavenforbid
Summary: Edward has a kid he didn't know anything about. Along with his long lost 5 year year old comes the hottest babysitter he's ever seen. Dealing with a kid is never easy, dealing with a kid when you're Edward? Impossible. Lemons. M for a reason. Read it.


Untitled

_Authors' Note:_

Hey,

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. By that I mean you can tell me that I suck and I need to change shit that I'm fine with. Just don't write any of those cryptic messages saying that I'll never amount to anything, and I'll be a hobo and stuff, those just get ignored. Thanks you guys, mucho amor (isn't my Spanish great?). Reviews make Edward smile.

-heavenforbid

Edward was tired. He rolled over putting a pillow over his head to block out the sound of Emmett's snoring. He was just falling back asleep when the phone rang. Groaning he got up and answered it,

"Hello?"

There was a giggle, "Is this Edward Cullen?" She asked.

He stood up walking in to the kitchen, "Speaking."

She giggled again, " This is Jessica from Four Oaks Orphanage, and we just wanted to let you know that your daughter is here. You can come pick her up whenever you want to." I pulled the phone away and looked at it for a second.

"My daughter?" I asked putting the phone back to my ear. What the fuck? I don't have any kids!

"Yes your daughter," Jessica was saying. "You can pick her up anytime, but today is probably best."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, I think you have the wrong guy." I said, surprisingly calm. "I don't have any kids."

She laughed, not very nicely. "Are you Edward Cullen? Was your ex-girlfriend's name Tanya? Did you every have sex with her?"

I sighed, "Yes, yes and yes, but-"

Jessica cut me off. " Mr. Cullen can you please come to the orphanage, Leah doesn't have anyone else to stay with. She'll only be living with you for a month or two; you'll be the perfect person to take care of her. See you in an hour Mr. Cullen."

She hung up, dammit. I resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room and instead set it down gently. I walked over to the counter to make some coffee. What I really wanted was some vodka but I figured if I was going to be driving with a kid in the car I shouldn't kill her just because I was mad at her bitch of a mother. While I waited for the coffee to brew I leaned against the wall, tapping out a rhythm with my head. I heard footsteps through the banging and then Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ali." I greeted her; she raised an eyebrow at my incessant banging.

"Edward what are you doing?"

I sighed, "Oh nothing, just the usual, you know processing the fact that I might have a kid that Tanya never told me about."

Alice looked puzzled then her expression quickly smoothed out into one of complete sympathy. I sank down into a chair and rested my head on the tabletop. "Oh, fuck Edward." She said rubbing my shoulder.

I sighed, "I have to be there in an hour to pick her up. Even if she's not mine she's still staying with us for a month or two."

Alice sighed, sitting down next to me. "Oh Edward," She paused, thinking, "Hey, do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

I heaved myself up, "No thanks Ali, I'm cool."

10 minutes and one cup of coffee later I was out the door and on my way to the orphanage. Why hadn't I let Alice come with me? She was great with kids. Fuck, what if she was mine? What if she was a bitch like her mother? God dammit- I was in the middle of my mental rant when I saw the sign for the orphanage. I turned into the parking lot, got out and walked through the sliding doors.

The pretty young receptionist looked up, seeing me she smiled and walked out from behind her desk. "

Hey, I'm Jessica, you must be Edward."

I smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I am. So…"

She grinned at my obvious confusion. "Bella will be here in a second, she'll take you to Leah." She smiled kindly, "You can sit while you're waiting." I turned to see a row of uncomfortable looking metal chairs. I made a face and went to sit down. Luckily I didn't have to wait long.

"-I told you, you are a pathetic excuse for a guy and no I will not go out with you." I laughed. The voice was low-pitched and sultry. "Oh shit, I have to go take care of some rich bastard that knocked up his girlfriend and left, you know, the usual. I'll be back" I bristled as the owner of the voice walked out.

I heard heels clacking and when I looked up I saw sex on legs. Walking towards me was a pair of long pale legs leading to a businesslike skirt and a low cut blue blouse. Her face had plump pink lips, smooth rosy cheeks and big soft chocolate eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, scowling.

"You." I fired back grinning.

She smiled, "Finally someone who's not intimidated by me."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "What's there to be intimidated by?" I asked.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Come on I'll take you to your daughter,"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with one hand. She quirked an eyebrow at me, wondering what was wrong. Not wanting to answer, I shook my head. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me along the hallway, blatantly ignoring the spark of electricity flowing from our joined hands. I followed her, confused before she pulled me into a room off of the hallway and pushed me down into a chair. She pulled the door shut behind up and sat in my lap facing me. I gulped in a breath as she shifted, trying to get comfortable. This was torture, _Emmett, Alice, my mother…. _I tried to think of anything other than the fact that Bella was sitting in my lap, practically grinding into me.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Did you not know you had a daughter or something?"

I shook my head, doing my best not to look at her full lips, "I didn't even know I had any kids until 9:00 this morning."

Bella gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape. "Oh my god, Edward I'm so sorry. I've had some bad experiences with men, I assumed…"

I put a finger up to her lips, "Shhh, it's fine, don't worry about it."

She hugged me sliding further into my lap. I stiffened as she wiggled closer, holding her hips and trying not to get hard. She slid her hands up my chest and around onto my shoulders, rubbing them soothingly, I'll be there to help you." I sighed, processing what she had just said.

"Wait, what?" I jerked my head out of the hollow where her shoulder met her neck.

"Yeah, I'm Leah's favorite so I'll be staying with you guys for a couple months to help her get settled. All I need is a place to sleep and food and you have a babysitter for whenever you want, plus you don't have to pay me."

I flipped my hair out of my eyes trying to concentrate. I shrugged, "Okay, cool."

I couldn't even think about this right now, I was too damn tired. I couldn't process all this information. I had a kid, the kid had a mother who was a complete an utter bitch, and then there was the hot babysitter that was coming to live with us…it was too much to handle. She smiled running her hand through my hair, pushing it back from my face. I tried not to moan or lean into her hand but it was the best damn thing I had ever felt.

Bella pulled me down the hallway to a pair of cheerful yellow double doors. I was 6'4 and the doors were about 6 feet so I ducked, one of the many inconveniences to being tall. Almost as soon as I was through she had me pushed up against a wall. I looked down to question her sanity when she suddenly shifted her hips, making every coherent thought fly out of my mind as I grabbed her hips to make her stop. Or do it again, and again, and again. I watched over her shoulder as the woman pushing the stretcher slowly walked by. _Please Lady, for my sake can you walk a little faster? _Bella pressed even harder against me before grinding into me. I let out a low groan into her neck, and then the stretcher was gone.

I shook my head back and forth trying to stop thinking about Bella. I was now sexually frustrated, rock hard and waiting to pick up a kid that might be mine. Not a good combination.

A minute later we came to bright purple door, she paused in front of them, knocking softly,

"Leah," She asked. "Can you come out sweetie?"

Bella smiled up at me and ran her hands through the hair on the back of my neck and used it to pull me down to her level. I could feel my eyes glaze over in lust. Now I was even harder, if that was possible. Bella giggled, pulling softly.

"I think I found one of your turn on spots!" I nodded slightly, trying to restrain myself from kissing her. We stood there for a moment before she silently cleared her throat.

"Okay, so her name is Leah, she's 5 years old and she looks exactly like you, only blonder." She smiled encouragingly. I gritted my teeth, I sincerely hoped, for her sake, that she wasn't mine. "Leah does know that her mom is dead, she's come to terms with it but she still misses her. She also knows that you're going to be taking her in for a while, if you two get along then she'll probably stay with you longer. She understands that I'll only be staying until she gets settled, or until you get tired of me." She grinned, giving me a hug. "It'll be fine, Edward." I hugged her back, resting my head in her strawberry-scented hair.

"Are you always this nice to the potential fathers?" I asked grinning. She smiled, opening her mouth to answer.

"Bella?" I heard someone asking. I looked down to see the cutest little girl in the world; she looked exactly like me but blonder, just as Bella had described her. I quickly took my face out of Bella's hair and stepped away.

"Leah!" She stepped back from me and went to pick the kid up. She turned to me with Leah cradled on her hip. For a second we stared at each other, green eyes meeting green.

"You're Edward Cullen." Leah confirmed. I nodded, hands deep in my pockets. "Are you my dad or are you just another guy that my mom slept with?"

I blinked. Wow. What 5 year old asks things like that? I shrugged, "I don't know."

Bella cleared her throat, breaking the rather awkward silence. "Leah let's get your bags, then we can get mine and go to Edwards house." She walked into Leah's room, looking over her shoulder back at me, "Meet us in the lobby?" I nodded.

I had to call Alice. "Hey, Alice. It's Edward-" I was cut off as she answered the phone.

"Edward! We've been waiting for you at home, sorry I didn't pick up I thought you were my tax collector. Anyways, how old is she? Is she yours? Oh, where's she gonna stay?"

I sighed, trying to think of how to say everything. "Alice, we have a slight problem, there's also a babysitter that's going to stay with us. I was wondering if she could stay with you and Rose, along with Leah-that's the kid, she's 5…"

She squealed as I held the phone away from my ear. "YAY! Rose we have a new girl staying with us, and a 5 year old. Is she pretty? Is she nice? When can we meet her?"

I laughed, it was just like my sister to get excited about having to live with a complete stranger. "You can meet her soon, I'll just bring her to your house because ours isn't exactly what you would call neat…" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, Bella was standing there holding Leah surrounded by bags. "Hold on Alice, I have to go, we'll be there soon."

I turned to greet Bella, "Ready to go?" She nodded, setting down Leah. She stared as I picked up everything but her purse.

"Edward, you don't have to carry all of that!" She tried to stop me as I walked through the doors.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm fine it's not even that heavy."

I pointed them to my Volvo watching as Bella's eyes grew wide. She whistled, "Nice ride!"

I laughed as Leah tried to whistle. She was so damn cute. They both were.

About 5 minutes from Alice's I got a text.

'_Edward, It's Hope. Come now. –C'_

Gaddammit. "Bella, I'm really sorry but one of my patients isn't doing so well so I have to go to the hospital. I'll drop you guys off at Alice's and be back as soon as I can."

She nodded smiling as she ran her hand along my jaw. "It's fine, don't worry about it, Edward." I clenched my teeth at the feel of it. Damn it. She had to know what she was doing to me. Looking all sweet and innocent then practically caressing my face. It felt so fuckgood I almost didn't want to leave.

I pushed down on the gas pedal hoping to get to Alice's before I completely came apart.

When we got to Alice's I opened the door and practically threw her out. I couldn't stop thinking about Hope and how close she was to death already; if I got there too late she could die. I popped the trunk and pulled out their bags. Leah was sound asleep in the backseat so I unbuckled her and picked up both her and the car seat, giving her to Bella. I set the bags on Alice's front porch and rang the doorbell. When it took Alice longer than 5 seconds to get to the door I decided that I had to go. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Bella?" I asked wincing at what I was about to ask. "Would you be okay if I left you here for a little while. I'll give you the key so you can get in and I'll be back as soon as I can." She looked at me skeptically.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

By now I was practically vibrating from the need to leave. "I'm a doctor, I have a patient who's one of my favorites dying right now and I need to try and save her." I took her hand off of my shoulder. "I really do have to go." I pressed the key into her house and waved goodbye to her, sprinting to the car.

I feverishly started the car and pulled out of the driveway, tires squealing. I raced to the hospital, weaving through the traffic easily. After running 4 red lights, I turned and pulled straight into the hospital. As soon as I got in I looked for Angela.

"Number 217." She said, ducking her head around the corner.

I ran skidding into the operation room, shedding my shirt in favor of scrubs. I left my jeans on; not wanting to strip in front of the other doctors and nurses. I put on my mask and ran into Hope's room.


End file.
